Friendship Never Ends
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: This story is about how Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita, and a girl named Lita B. come together as the pop sensation, the Spice Girls. It strugels with them becoming a band, the media, the break-ups, and Mina leaving the group, and the whole Adventure of becomin
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Everyone! This is my first Fan-fic. It's about how some of the Sailor Scouts become the Spice Girls. I got most of my information of this story from Geri Halliwells book "If only". I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon charaters. So, don't like sue me, and stuff.  
  
  
  
"Serena! Go get the mail" Serena's mother yelled. "Alright Mom!" Serena shouted back. 'sigh...I hate chores...but its better then fighting' She thought. She walked down stairs, and out the door to the mailbox, opened it and flipped through it and then something caught her eye, a flyer for a musical group. It read: R.U. 16-21? with the abiltity to sing, and dance. R.U streetwise, outgoing, ambitious and dedicated. If so please call 405-877-0987 and asked for the Herbert and Son Managment. Serena thought 'well...since there are no more problems with the world...so far...I think im going to try out'. With that she ran back inside, threw the rest of the mail on the counter, picked up the phone and dialed. BEEP BEEP BEEP 'busy...damn'. She tried another 3 times, and decied to give up. 'Well not everyones dreams can come true'. "MOM! I'm going to Ray's! I might stay the night...I'll call you and let you know" Serena said "Okay honey, love you" her mom repiled. Serena put on her blue sweater/coat and walked out the door heading towards Rayes house.  
  
"Raye! You got the adition?" Serena asked "Yeah! I thought what the hell? I'm all thoughs things...welll, my dancing needs aproval, but oh-well" "wow, your so lucky, I tried to call, but it was busy" Serena said sadly. "Well, Mina, and Lita also got an adition also" "WHAT! No Fair!" Serena yelled. "Well the adition is tomorrow...you can come and watch if you want to" Raye said. "Okay, I think I will." Serena called her mom and told her she would be staying the night at Raye's.  



	2. Chapter 2

After the Audition...  
  
"I Can't believe we all got call backs! AHHH!" Mina yelled. "You guys are so lucky..." Serena said sadly. "Don't worry Serena, if we could get this far, then when theres a another audition maybe you'll get called back also". Lita said "Maybe..." Serena said. "That one girl...Lita B, she was really nice and really pretty. Im glad Michelle got a call back also." Raye said, "yeah" they all replied.  
  
"Im really sorry guys. But I didn't even think I would make it...im not really a "singer" I'm mostly interseted in my violin and painting" Michelle apolozied to the girls 4 days after they were the new band. "Its alright, we understand" Mina said. "Bye girls...im sorry Mr. Herbert". "Well, I can't do anything about it. There was no contract so...I guess your off". Bob Herbert said. "Bye" Michelle said, on her way out the door. "Now who can I get!" Bob yelled. Raye thought...'well, Serena wanted to be in it...hmm'. "Mr Herbert, my dear friend Serena Tsukino, she wanted to be part of the audition, maybe we could use her". Raye said. "Well, I guess we have no other choice...alright, tell her to be here at 9:00am for an auditon...and Raye she better be good". He said. "Oh, she is!" Raye said. 'I think...' she thought.  
  
"I can't believe it Darien! I get an audition!" Serena hugged Darien so tightly. "clam down meatball head." Darien said out of breath. "Sorry! Im just go....ah! I don't know what the word is!!!" She yelled. " I don't know HOW many times I thanked Raye!...But I better be getting home, I have a long day tomorrow...I love you Muffin" with that, she gave him a long kiss goodnight. "I love you too Meatball head". Darien said.  



	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day...  
  
"Name" Chris Herbert asked   
"Serena Lee Tsukino" Serena replied  
"Age" he asked  
"16" she reasponded  
  
"Okay, get on the stage and sing the song you choose to perform" Bob Herbert said  
"Aright" she got on the stage. "It's by Eddie Brickwell...its called "What I Am"." Serena said. She began...  
  
I'm not aware of too many things   
I know what I know, if you know what I mean   
  
I'm not aware of too many things   
I know what I know, if you know what I mean   
  
Philosophy is the talk on a cereal box   
Religion is the smile on a dog   
  
I'm not aware of too many things   
I know what I know, if you know what I mean, d-do ya?  
  
Choke me in the shallow water  
Before I get too deep   
  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
  
I'm not aware of too many things   
I know what I know, if you know what I mean   
  
Philosophy, is a walk on the slippery rocks   
Religion is a light in a fog   
  
I'm not aware of too many things   
I know what I know, if you know what I mean, d-do ya?   
  
Choke me in the shallow water   
Before I get too deep  
Choke me in the shallow water   
Before I get too deep  
  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what you are  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
  
now now now now  
I say, I say, I say  
I do hey-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-ay  
  
Choke me in the shallow water   
Before I get too deep   
  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what you are  
What I am is what I am   
You what you are or what?  
...  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was speechless...even The Herberts. "Young Lady, your hired!"  
  
Next Day...  
  
"Okay Girls, we'll be going to my mansion up by lake silver for voice work, and dance work..so go home pack your things, and we'll all meet at the train depot at 8:00." Bob said. "Alright" everyone said.  
  
"Bye, mom, bye dad, bye Sammy...I love you all and im gunna miss you" Serena said. "Bye Baby. We love you too" Serena's mom said. She walked out the door and got into Dariens car, and waved, for she woulden't see them for 1 month. "Oh, Darien, am I doing the right thing" she said with tears streaming down her cheek. "Serena, you've got to do what your heart tells you too. You have been waiting for this moment for a long while..." Darien said. "I know...Im just going to miss everyone so much. Mom, Dad,...Sammy...Amy, Luna...and most of all...you." Serena said. They arrived at the depot. "Are you going to go?" Darien asked. Serena looked at all the girls, they were so excited, happy...nervous. But they all knew they were there together. "Yes, im going to go". "Well, I got this for you." Darien said as he pulled out a velvet box. She opend it. It was a gold necklace, with big words that spelled "BABY" out. "You'll always be my baby Serena no matter what happens" Darien said as he put his arm around her. "Oh Darien, I love you" Serena said as she hugged him, then they pulled apart, looked deep into each others eyes and kissed with a great passion. "Im gunna miss you meatball head...no matter what happens I'll always love you" Darien said. "Im gunna miss you Muffin" she said as she got out of the car and looked at her prince.  
  
"LOOK AT THIS HOUSE!" Lita B yelled. "Its So BIG!" Lita C yelled. "Okay Girls," Chris started. "Lita Brown you will be with Mina Halliwell...Serena Tsukino you will be with Raye Hino...Lita Chisholm you will have your own room" Chris said, the girls all ran upstairs to the rooms, and they were all so beautiful. Lita C had a smaller room, but that was because she was alone.  
  
"Girls! Come down here and meet your singing, and dacing intructors" Chris yelled. The girls scrambled down the stairs. And there they wee, the Starlights! "SEAN! TREVOR! BRIAN! What are you guys doing here!?" Serena yelled. "Serena! Girls! You're the band??" Sean yelled. "Yeah! Omg this is so cool!" Raye said. "Well, that's good that you all know each other" Chris said.  



	5. Chapter 5

"No, Serena you have to throw away the words, and sing the soul" Sean said. "Its just so hard...I didn't think there was this much work" Serena cried. "Sweet Meatball head, there's going to be a lot of work at everything" Sean said, then Serena got a sad look on her face. "Whats Wrong?" Sean said as he wrapped his arm around Serena. "I miss Darien so much" Serena said sadly. Sean then took his arm off her. "Oh, you guys are still together" Sean asked. "Of Course we are" Serena said happily. "Well, lets get back to your lessons" Sean said 'You will be mine one day, Sweet Serena"  
  
3 weeks went by, the GROUP got so much better at dancing and singing. The girls all had this special bond...Lita B really got along with all the girls. Especially Mina. While Mina and Lita C were at a workout session at a near by gym, they suddenly realized that they didn't have a name. When they got home they all brought up different names "Take 5?" Chris said. "No, that sounds to much like Take That" said Lita B. "High 5?" No one answerd. "Plus 5? 5 Alive" said Brian. "What about Touch?" said Bob. It would do, but they knew it wasen't right. Then Mina said "Hey, what About SPICE GIRLS? Were all so different" she said. "Yeah, I like it" said Lita B, "Me too" said Serena. Finally the band had a name.  
  
A couple of days went by and the girls were very mad at Bob and Chris...they wanted to have one singer, and the rest back-ups. And they wanted to pick out there clothes for them. The girls didn't like that, so they dropped them, and set out to look for a new manager.  



	6. Chapter 6

2 months later...  
  
The girls have found a new manager, Simon Fuller. They signed with Virgin Records, and there first single, "WANNABE" was due out in July. And they were already dissucssing a flim idea. And now they were ready to build a following in America.  
  
"Darien, I know times have been really hard...and there going to get harder. Are you sure you want to still be with me while all this crazyness is going on?" Serena asked when she was home for the weekend before leaving for the United States. "Serena, I told you I would love you no matter what happens, and im not breaking that promise. Even if I didn't see you for 1 year, I would be truthful to you...besides we call, write, and e-mail each other all the time." Darien said whole heartedly. "Oh Darien. Your right. I love you" Serena said. "I love you too Meatball head" Darien said before they shared a kiss.  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
Hey Luv! Im in the States. It's so different here. We have been so busy lately. Working in the stuido and whatnot. We have had some pretty fun times too. Mina and Lita B met Courty Love! They said she was very sweet. At the Four Seasons hotel here...we all did something very naughty! We ran down the corridors completely naked! Haha. It was great fun. I've been thinking a lot about you. Are you ok? How's everyone. We will be coming home soon for the week then were off to Merry Old England. Mina did something very sweet for us. She got 5 gold rings engraved with SPICE on the outside, and 1 OF 5 in the inside. She got them for our "writing of our first song" anniversary. It looks great with my BABY necklace. Everytime I wear it, I think of you. I miss you so much. Oh My Gosh, did I tell you? There making ALL of us, except the Lita's cut our hair. HA! Like that would happen. So were just going to use the Luna Pen to help us out with that. Oh! Mina did the craziest thing! She cut her hair, shoulder-length, dyed it red hair with blonde fronts. It looks so cute. Well, Muffin I gotta go. I'll see you in a couple of days. I love you.  
  
YOUR meatball head,  
Serena Tsukino  



	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later in London, England...  
  
"Wow, Serena...you look great!" Sean said "Really? Thanks" Serena said. She was wearing a short pink tightfighting dress, with a reddish pinkish coat, and pink shoes. And her "short" hair was in 2 braids. "well, lets go! On to the Brit Awards!" Lita B came into Serena's room and said. "Okay," said Serena. "Sean, be my escort?" Serena asked. "My pleasure Serena" He replied. And with that, the 2 of them walked out the door arm-in-arm heading towards the long black limo.  
  
"Did you see the way everyone was looking at us?" said Mina. "yeah! We were the center of the whole awards show!" Raye said. "That was so much fun!" Lita C said "Just think, maybe the next time were there, WE'LL be performing!" Serena shouted "YEAH!" every yelled.  
  
On Monday, April 19th the Spice Girls started the fliming of there video "Wannabe". It had the girls running through, singing, beening spunky and fun in an old hotel building, with lots of old rich people, and other people. Withen a few weeks, the BOX, a popular music station had more then 70 requests to play the video.  
  
"Hey Serena" Sean said as he walked into Serena's hotel room. "Oh, Hi Sean" Serena said Startled. "What are you doing" Sean askd. "Im working on some lyrics for the album," Serena said "tell me how does this sound:"  
  
Come alittle bit closer baby  
Get It On, Get It On  
Cos tonight, is the night  
When 2 become 1  
  
I need some love like I've never needed  
Love before  
then something will go here  
I've had alittle love  
Now im back for more  
Then something here  
  
"It sounds beautiful Serena" Sean said getting closer to her. "uh, thanks" Serena said getting nervous. "Well, its getting late Sean, im gunna go to bed...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Serena said. "Oh, Okay, goodnight Meatball head" Sean said, and kissed Serena on the cheek. And then he walked out the door. 'what was THAT about' Serena thought to herself.  



	8. Chapter 8

On the plane to Japan...  
  
"Guys...Sean has been acting really weird around me lately" Serena whisperd. "Serena, you still don't know do you?" Mina said "know what? Serena asked. "Duh, he likes you A LOT" Lita B blurted out. "Oh..." Serena said. "Well, I guess im just going to have to talk with him about this" Serena said as she leaned back into her seat and looked out the window.  
  
"MOM! DAD," Serena yelled as she entered her house. "IM HOME!"   
"Serena! Baby..." her mom said as she hugged Serena. "Wheres dad?" Serena asked  
"Oh, he had to work over time" Her mom said. "Oh, okay. Where's Sammy?" Serena said. "He's at Tommy's house" her mom said. "Oh, well, lets go out to lunch. I only have 2 days to play, hehehe" Serena laughed. "Okay, let me get my purse and coat."  
  
Lunch...  
"Well, the single's going to be relesed here in a couple of days. Then on July 8th, the UK, THEN on August 8th the USA." Serena said as she bit into her chicken korma. "Well, you've finally gotton here Serena dear. Just make sure you injoy it while it lasts" her mom said.  
  
Back at home, Serena spent some time with the rest of her family. Her dad had gotten a big raise and Sammy had a gotton a girlfriend...which Serena teased him about a lot. The next day, she said goodbye to her family, for she was too spend the whole day with Darien.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, Serena banged on Dariens door. "Darien, its me!" Serena yelled. Darien opend the door looking very tired. "Sorry Serena. I was still sleeping. Come in" Darien said as he yawned. "Oh, do you not want to do anything today" Serena asked sadly. "No! of course I do. Let me just take a shower and things...Here, you can watch TV or something, and I'll get ready. I'll be out in a bit" Darien said as he pulled Serena over to the couch and gave her the remote.  



	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, lets go" Darien said as he walked out. "There's the Darien I know and love" Serena said as she got up and kissed him. "I've missed you so much muffin." Serena said as they hugged. "I've missed you too, Baby." Darien said.  
  
Darien and Serena went to the movies, they went to the amusment park, and they had lunch and dinner. Then they went back to Darien's apartment and watch a couple of movies. Then at 12:30 Darien dropped Serena off at the hotel. Then Sean came out very angry.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?" he asked Serena. "I was with Darien. Whats wrong?" Serena asked. "Simon came by and needed to speak to you all urgently, but you were out with your boyfriend" Sean said coldy. Then Darien got out of the car. "You have NO right talking to her like that Sean" Darien said to him. "get back in your car and mind your own bussiness Dairen." Sean said getting in Dariens face. Then Darien punched him in the nose. And then Sean hit back. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Serena shouted. "Your going to get us kicked out of the hotel...Sean go inside, I'll talk to you in a bit" Serena said. Sean gave Darien and cold look, and stormed off into the hotel.   
  
"Oh, Darien. Are you okay?" Serena said hugging him. "Im fine, Serena" Darien said. "Im sorry for his behavior." Serena said "No, it's not your fault, he shoulden't have yelled at you like that" Darien said. "I love you Darien. Thanks for defending me" Serena said. "I love you Serena" and they kissed.  
  
"Sean, how dare you yell at me like that. I told everyone that I'm taking the next couple of days off, and spending time with my family and friends." Serena said to Sean back in her hotel room. "Im sorry, Serena. I was just upset because you were with him." Sean said. "Sean, we need to talk about that. Im sorry, but I have no love for you, other then a friend. And your juts going to have to deal with that. Me and Darien were meant to be." Said Serena. "Just because you were an "item" THOUSANDS of years ago, doesen't mean you can't have a new life. And, the future hasen't happened yet, so whatever comes along, might change it..." Sean said putting his hand on Serena's cheek, and kissed her, and she didn't pull back, then relaizing what she was doing, pulled back and said "Get out, now."Serena said angerly. "Now, if you really wanted me to leave, you woulden't have taken so long to pull back." Sean said going in for another kiss. She then stepped away. "No, leave". Sean sighed, and walked out her door. "What happened there!" Serena said out loud.  



	10. Chapter 10

For the next couple of days, the Spice Girls promoted there single in Japan. Back in the United States and England, the single was being played in night clubs, and disco's. The record would be played on the radio 7 weeks before the due date. The Spice Girls visited many UK regional radio stations, and being interveiwed by dozens of DJs.   
  
By the second week of July, the girls focused on nothing by the charts. That Sunday, Mina invited everyone to her sister's house in England to listen to the Top 40. A popular radio station in the UK. During the week 'Wannabe" was at number six. Could they get it better?  
  
*And our number 3 song is...Wannabe by the Spice Girls*  
"AHHH! Were number 3!" Serena shouted hugging Lita B  
"Oh my god!" Raye shouted  
"I can't belive it" Lita C said  
"I know...4 days ago we were 6, now 3" Mina said.  
"Hey Girls, let me take a picture of you...holding 3 fingers up" Karen, Mina's sister said.  
  
  
On the Plane back to Japan...  
  
"Girls, Girls" Simon said entering Rayes hotel room. "TOP of the POPS wants YOU guys to perform tonight"   
"What? Were on a plane to Japan, Top of the Pops is in ENGLAND" Lita B said.  
"I know, that's why there going to arrange a satellite feed from Tokyo to Japan" Simon said.  
"Wicked!" Lita C said.  
  
That night the Spice Girls performing Wannabe went on the air. They were still #3 in the UK and Japan, but a new chart came out on Sunday.   
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

At a party at Rayes temple, Camillia, the girls PA walked in with a smile on her face.   
"Simon has a message for you all. He said you should crack open a bottle of bubbly."  
"Why?" asked Serena  
"Because 'Wannabe" is number one."  
  
The Spice Girls hollers and whoops brought the temple to a standstill as people turned to looks at us hugging all there friends, kissing there loved ones, and hugging each other.  
"We did it girls!" Raye said.  
"I know!" Serena yelled.  
"Were going to show the world what 5 girls from Japan can REALLY do" Said Mina.  
  
Wannabe stayed a number 7 for several weeks in the UK and Japan. Mina, and Lita B found themseleves being reconigzed in the streets and being asked for autographs. But that's because they were the most out spoken ones. After a visit to the UK, they went to Germany and Hollond on promotional tours. By then, commontion in Japan was so great that film crews and photographers were waiting at the airport for there arrival home. From then on the Girls had no time for themselves. A typical day went something like this:  
  
Up at 6:00am, picked up and driven to TV studios, make-up, rehersals and an interview on Breakfast TV. Back in the cars for the drive to Central Tokyo. Two teen magazine shoots, with different outfits, hair, and make-up. Interviews with The Sun, Daily Mirror and The Indepented, a radio phone-in program and a charity apperance.  
  
Tokyo Market Place...  
  
"Serena, have you seen the new issue of Top of the Pops?" Lita B asked.  
"No, I haven't" Serena replied.  
"Ha Ha, you'd better look at this.." Lita said handing Serena the magazine.  
  
SPICE RACK  
Going to the Market tomorrow? Well, here's a few new Spices you might want to try.  
Ginger "Mina" Spice - Liveliness, zest and flamming red hair.  
Posh "Raye" Spice - Rich tastes, the Gucci girl  
Baby "Serena" Spice - Pigtails, baby-doll dresses, dolly face...and WHATS the necklace about, eh?  
Scary "Lita B" Spice - Wild Afro, leopard outfits  
Sporty "Lita C" Spice - Tracksuits, back flips on demand.  
  
"Oh my god. Its so....TRUE!" Serena said   
"I know. Haha. Just wait till the rest of the girls see it" Lita said.  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

"Places, everyone. Pay attention, Mina."  
The photographer wore a Lakers baseball cap, blue jeans and running shoes.  
  
The girls were back in America to flim there second video and to do a photo shoot for MORE magazine at Venice Beach. Wannabe was #1 in the US charts at the time. A crowd of people had gatherd to watch them, most of them tourists, Thye locals were obviosly used to seeing the flim crews and photographers.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Over here!" Lita B had discovered a tarot reader who called himself Captain Jim and looked like an old sea salt.  
"How much does he want?" Serena asked.  
"He'll do us all for eighty dollars." Lita replied  
"Who's got any money." Raye asked.  
They all shrugged. "Hey, Camilla, can you lend us eigthy bucks?"  
Captain Jim started with Lita C.  
"I can see that you've got a really bad diet and your're living on junk food."  
They all looked at each other in disbelief.  
Serena was told that she would have a drinking problem, Lita B. was going to do charity work in the third world and Mina would marry young, settle down and live quietly in the country. By then they'd heard enough.  
  
Afterward, they posed for photographs at the open-air gum. The body-builders were oiled up and had veins popping out of their forearms. One guy had a neck the size of Mina's waist and was so full of steroids and covered in a fake tan that it dripped off him when he sweater. The photographer wanted them to hang off him, but they all complained.  
"That's disgusting," said Serena.  
"Too many steroids," whisperd Lita B  
"How do you know?" Serena asked  
"Check out the lunch box" Lita B replied.  
  
When they finished the photo shoot, they still had another assignment at the beach. Mina had come up with the idea of parodying Baywatch for a magazine photo story. In the back of the Land Crusier they all changed into bright red one-piece swimming costumes.  
The girls nodded  
"Who hasen't got a whistle?"  
"Okay, we'll d some shots at the lifeguard tower and then on the sand.  
They clamered onto the tower and struck various poses, scouring the shoreline.A Jeep appered from farther along the beach.  
"Hey you got a permit?" he asked  
Camilla and the photographer looked blanket at each other.  
"We're taking some holiday snaps for our friends back home," Mina said, giving him her cutest smile.  
"You need a permit from the sheriff;s office to film or photograph commercially on the beach."  
Serena batted her eyelids and flirted.  
Mina started blagging. "Oh, the permit. Yes, of course, we have permission. I'm sure if you check with the sheriffs Office you'll fine all the paperwork in order."  
"Okay, I'll go and check. In the meantime, you'll take no more photographs." The jeep disapepeared down the beach.  
"Quick, let's do this bloody thing before he comes back." Mina said.  
  
The pictures later appeared in a special Spice Girls magazine and "Spicewatch" later became a popular poster, selling around the world.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Four days Later, the girls drove into the Mojave Desert. When the scrap yards and roadside diners disappeared, they knew they were truly in the wilderness. The heat was unbelievable - topping 112*F at midday. The video for "Say You'll Be There," there second single, was to be radically different from the first. It had a science fiction feel and was loosely based on the movie Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! Dressed in figurehugging leather and PVC cat-suits, they were all transformed intpo freedom-fighting superheroes ( not that they thought THAT was anything special...wink wink). In keeping up with the B-movie flavor, Mina dreamed up some names for each of them. She was Trixie Firecracker, Raye was Midnight Miss Suki, Lita C was Katrina High Kick, Serena was Kung Fu Candy, and Lita B was Blazing Bad Zula.  
  
"Guys, im not feeling so well," Raye said...for she was wearing a full PVS cat-suit.  
"Just hold it there Raye...We're almost done" the Director said. Too late Raye feel over, fanited from dehydration and sunstroke.  
"Hurry! Carry her over to the shade, and get her some water." Lita B said. 30 mins later, Raye was revied and doing her filming again.  
  
Mina was having a bad time herself.  
"just try that again, Mina. See if you can throw it a little straighter" the Director said  
"It's impossible to balance in these shoes."  
"I know. Just concentrate."  
The crew was off to the side watching from a safe distance. Mina wound up and launched the blade. It curved through the air like a bommerange and she could hear peole shouting. There poor hairdresser, Denilio, the boy genius, looked up in time to see this thing skimming toward his head. It sliced off the very tip if his right ear.  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Despite the success of "Wannabe" a lot of the so-called experts considered the song to be a lighting bolt that woulden't hit in the same place twice. The Spice Girls were written off as being one-hit wonders. One music magazine editor dismissed them as "vaudenwillan girls with pushy mothers."  
  
Yet the presale figures for "Say You'll Be There" were the highest ever taken by Virgin Records. It meant that they were almost guaranteed to enter the charts at number one.  
  
In the meantime, the girls had a gour for the Far East that included Japan, Hong Kong, Thailand and Korea. "Wannabe" had reached number one in seventeen countries and sold more that six million copies. The girls were in Japan for 2 weeks. So they spent most of it with friends, and family.  
  
  
"Hi "BABY. Haha" Darien said as he picked Serena up from her hotel room. "Hi Muffin." Serena said as she kissed him. "How are things going?" He asked her. "Oh Darien, there going so good. I can't believe all this is happening! I just wish..." Serena started. "What?" he asked. "That you were there with me. Sharing these special moments with me." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Serena" Darien said putting a arm around her shoulder.   
  
Back at Dariens apartment...  
  
"Serena, I've been thinking...Since collage will be over in June, and you turn 18 in June..." Darien started. "Yeah..." Serena asked. "Well...would you wanna live with me?" He finished. "Oh Darien! Of Course I would!" Serena hugged him very tightly. "Of, course, we'd have to get a bigger place. And somewhere alittle safer-" he started, then Serena interuppted him "And closer to home" She said with a big smile on her face. "And closer to home." He smiled back at her. "Darien, you've made me so happy. I wish there was something I could do for you." She said. "Well, a kiss would be just fine." He said, then she kissed him.  



	15. Chapter 15

"Say You'll Be There" had gone straight to number one-breaking all sorts of records and creationg a media feeding frenzy. Photographers screamed out there names, while jostling and wrestling each other.  
  
After the girls finished shooting a commercial for the album, the paparazzi behaved like pigs all day. Raye had a snapper put a camera up her skirt as they arrived at Radio One.  
  
Rome...  
The girls all woke to fan's outside there hotel windows chanting "Serena...Serena..."  
"Mina...Mina..." 'This is the life' they all thought. Wannabe had gone to number one in twenty-two countrys and the album had already been released in Japan, where the Spice Girls had become the biggest selling music group since the Beattles. The next day the girls all caught a flight home.  
  
"I just want to go home and sleep." Said Lita B.  
"I wanna go see Darien." Serena said happily. Sean frowned.  
"I wanna go to the Arcade!" said Lita C.  
"Im with Lita, I wanna sleep..."Said Mina.  
"I can't wait to see Chad." Said Raye.  
  
"Darien, do you mind if I take a nap for a couple hours. Im so drained of engery" Serena said sleepy. "Yeah, come on." He lead her into the bedroom, and she plopped on the bed, and closed her eyes. He' was about to leave, when she said. "Aren't you going to nap with me?" She asked. "Well, I thought I would just take a nap out here." He said. "No, come lay with me. In about 8 months will be sleeping together...might as well get used to it now." She said. With that, he lyed down next to her, and he put his arm around her, and she turned her back to him. "I can't wait Darien. This is the life" she said tiredly. "yeah, it is Meatball head." He replied.  
  
After they went to Japan they went to Stockholm, and from Stockholm they flew to Oslo in Norway. Raye had been ill all night, vomiting toxic waste, and she showed a lot of courage to keep going.  
  
"Oh Raye, you poor little thing." Said Lita B.  
"Its alright guys. It'll be over in a few days" she replied. Serena was sitting next to mina who dosed off.  
"Mina will you pass the salt...Mina?" Serena nugged her and her face fell in ger plate. The plane grew with laughter.  
"MINA! Wake up! Hahahhaahah" Serena laughed. "huh? What?" Mina said as she woke up "Oh Christ! Guys! My hair is coverd in Mashed potatos!" Mina screamed, then started laughing.  



	16. Chapter 16

"Are they waiting for us?" asked Lita C. as she pulled the curtain back a few inches. Below the girls in Oxford Street were five thousand people, chanting for the Spice Girls.  
They were holed up in the Berkshire Hotel, waiting for our cars to arrive. "Listen to that, will you," said Serena, getting misty-eyed. Lita C was also blinking back tears.   
  
Sections of the crowd were singing "Wannabe"- spontaneously taking the different parts, so that one side sang "I'll tell you what I want what I really really want" When the other side replied, "So tell me what you want, what you really really want."  
  
"Okay, the cars are ready," said Jerry Judge, the head of security. "Okay, go, go, go! Move, move!" He urged Mina forward. The cars edged off and moved slowly around the block, approaching Oxford Street again. Suddenly, there seemed to be a thousand stars bursting from the footpaths. They could here screams and see their faces lit up by the strobelike flashes of the cameras.   
  
They pulled up outside the HMV store, where a cheery picker stood ready to carry them aloft to turn on the Christmas lights. As the doors open all the girls heard or saw were screaming fans and signs saying MARRY ME, SERENA! And I LOVE YOU RAYE!  
Dr.Fox from Radio One did the introductions and each time he mentioned a name the crowd went wild.   
  
"So tell me, Mina, what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Foxy  
"Sleeping!" she said, and the crowd roared again. Then it was time for the countdown. They lead the crowd.  
"TEN!"  
"NINE!"  
"EIGHT!"  
"SEVEN!"  
"SIX!"  
"FIVE!"  
"FOUR!"  
"THREE!"  
"TWO!"  
"ONE!"  
They all hit the button and the Oxford street lit up in a blaze of neon. All of there faces were beaming. For the first time, they felt truly famous.  



	17. Chapter 17

Arriving in london weeks later, the girls took 20 french fans on an open-top bus tour. Everytime the girls started chatting, and TV crew appered. As they crossed london bridge and headed through Clerkenwell, Lita B looked at Mina.  
"Are you sick of this" Mina asked.  
"Uh Huh." Said Lita B  
"Lets do something about it." Serena said.  
"I'm right with you." Said Raye.  
The bus stopped at a set of traffic lights and they sprang to there feet. Racing down the stairs, and they leapt off the back of the bus.   
  
As they sprinted down the street, laughing all the way, they could hear Camilla screaming, "Come Back! Come back!"  
She got straight on the phone with Simon. "I've lost them."  
"what do you mean you've lost them? How can you lose the Spice Girls?"  
"They did a runner from the bus"  
"Find them for christ sake. They can't just walk around the streets."  
  
"Serena! Raye! Lita! Get back here!" Sean and Brian yelled. Camillia had them chasing them as they dodged pedestrians and swung off lampposts. The bus eventually caught up and Camilla yelled from the top of the deck, "Get back on! Please!" and they did.  
  



	18. Chapter 18

"Darien, im so glad you got some time off to come with me." Serena said.  
"Its Christmas, of course I'd come with you." He said.  
  
They were on the plane to Barbados. Christmas was 2 days away. It was there first one away from home.  
  
"Darien...I got this note, it said that there was going to be a suprize at the hotel when I get there. I wonder what it could be." Serena said, grabing her bags as they walked out of the airpot, Darien fetched for a cab.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what it is when we get there, eh?" He replied, as they both got into the cab.  
  
When they arrived there, Serena saw what the surprize was. It was Queen Serenity, her mom.  
  
"MOM! MOM!" Serena said running to her, dropping all of her bags.  
"Mom! What are you doing here!?" Serena asked hugging her tightly.  
"Well, theres a thing that has been for centuries on the moon. When your dead Just before your child become an adult, which is 18, you get to see her once before she becomes, and then once every year. And I choose Christmas, since it has always been your favorite Earth holiday." Her mom explained.  
"Oh mom, I can't believe it" Serena said with tears down her face. "So, you going to stay the weekend?" she said. "Yes, but since the public has already reconized your earth mom as your mom, I'm going to be your aunt. Alright?" Serenity said.   
"Okay mom." Serena said.  
"hello, Queen Serenity." Darien said as he bowed.  
"hello prince Darien...hehe, you don't have to bow to me." Serenity laughed.  
"just being curtouse. Your higness." He said  
"Please, call me Serenity." She laughed again,  
"alright" he said.  
"actually, better call me Geri...I've always liked that name." Serenity said.  
"haha, okay." Dareien lauged.  
"well, we'd better get to our hotel rooms." Serena said. "Aunt GERI, what floor are you on?" Serena asked  
"5" she replied.  
"Oh, well, were on 8." Darien said.  
"Okay, well, I've had a long trip, and I think that you to would like to be alone. So, lets meet up for dinner. Its 1:00, what do you say about 7:30?" GERI asked.  
"that sounds fine. Does that sound okay Darien?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah, that's good." He replied.  
"Okay, bye Aunt Geri. Im so excited you're here." Serena said, hugging her mom again.  
"Me too dear. I love you." Geri said hugging her.  
  
The 3 spent Christmas morning together. Serenity gave Serena a necklace with a cross on it, a pair of pj's with moons on them, and with matching slippers, a white jewlary box, a photo album, some CDs, a CD player, and a baby bunny (luna will LOVVVE this). Darien gave her a pair of pearl moon earings, some CDs, a couple of dresses, and a shaggy, soft stuff-animal puppy. Serena got Darien a new sterio and some CDS, and got her mom a 1,000 doller tiara. The next day they said goodbye to the queen, and got on there plane and headed home.  



	19. Chapter 19

"It doesen't matter, Serena," said Mina. "It's just the press. This is what they do."  
"The Bastards! The bastards!" Serena screamed into the phone.   
  
The DAILY MIRROR published a photograph of Serena and her "AUNT" by the swimming pool under the banner:  
  
GUESS WHICH ONE IS THE SPICE GIRL?  
  
Mina knew Serena had always been happy with her figure, but she knew she would be terribly hurt. So Mina phoned her right away. "Don't let this get to you. You have to be strong." Mina said. Soon after, Mina drove to Serena's house and formulater a plan on the way, "Right, you're coming with me tonight," she said. "We're going yo show how beautiful you are."  
Serena dressed in a pair of black trousers and Mina's bustier. With her hair and make-up done, she looked fabulous. Then they went to a sho biz club in the West End, popular with celebrities and the paparazzi.  
There were yells from photgraphers as the first of them clocked them. Others joined in and the motor drives whirred. Serena gave them an enormous smile. The photgraph was in the front page of THE SUN the next moring. She looked stunning.  
  
During there first trip to New York, the Spice Girls held a contest, and the winners had won a bus tour of New York with them. Serena chatted with a journalist from THE FACE and announced, "I don't want to be a cutie, anymore. I want to be a sexy bitch. I want to be a hot sexy bitch."  
He seemed surprised. "You never liked being a cuite?"  
"I like it sometimes. I can get away with murder."  
  
  
"Darien, I like this one." Serena said, as they walked into one of the apartments they were looking at. It was on the bayfront. It had 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a fireplace. It cost 300 a month. It was very elegant.  
"Now, your sure...its 300.00 a month." Darien said, almost fainting at the sight of the price.  
"im positive. Darien, with my Sallery, and you going to be a doctor, we'll be fine!" Serena said happily.  
"Okay, then we'll take it." Darien said, turning to the dealer.  
"Okay, just come down to the office and we can do the lease papers". The deal said.  
  
Just as they were about to leave.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, my daughter loves you...could I get your autograph for her?" the dealer asked.  
"Of course you could!" Serena said, taking out her pen. The dealer then pulled out a picture of Serena from his desk, it was the picture from the cover of THE SUN.  
"What's your daugters name?" Serena asked.  
"Emma" he replied.  
'To Emma, your daddy's new tenit. Lots of Love and Kisses, Baby "Serena" Spice  
"Thank you very much...and you guys can move in whenever you want too." He told them.  
"That's good. We'll just have all of our new furniture shipped here," Darein said.  
"Happy Birthday, Meatball head." Darien said. "Thanks Muffin" Serena said just before they kissed.  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

The Brit Awards were being handed out again. This time the Spice Girls had star billing. A year ago, they'd been unknowns, gawping wide-eyed at the music legends. Now they were being billed as the hottest band in the world.  
The Spice Girls had been nominated for 5 awards at the Brits. They would also open the show with a huge production version of "Who Do You Think You Are?"  
As the big monet drew closer, they gatherd in there dressing room and closed the door. There was a chaos outside with televison crews, photographers and technicians falling over on another in the narrow corridors.  
  
"Are you Nervous, Lita?" Serena asked, then started giggling.  
"No, im not nervous. Im very excited? Are you excited? I can't believe this is happening." Lita B replied.  
"okay, calm down. Hehe" Serena said, still laughing.  
"What about you, Raye, are you nervous?" Lita C asked her  
"No, I was really nervous before we got here, but im better now." Raye replied.  
"It doesen't matter if we win an award," Mina told them. "I've got one for us anyway."  
She gave them each a candle, and read on on of her poems.  
"This is going to be one of the greatest night of our lives. Let's just enjoy it." Said Mina.  
  
A production girl with a microphone in front of her mouth and a clipboards knocked on the door. "Okay, we're ready for you now."  
They followed her out and down several corridors until they reached a big ramp. Put in position on top of a big catwalk, they had there backs to the arena and a huge screen in front of them. A lead-up trailer was being shown to the crowd.  
There were five thousand people in the auditorium and thrity million people watching on TV worldwide.   
They all glaced out the corners of there eyes to each other. The look said it all: "Oh, my God!"  
  
Ben Elton welcomed the audience to the 1997 Brit Awards.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Margaret Thatcher as due to appear with the Spice Girls, but unfortunately her belly button ring has gone septic. Please put your hands together and welcome: Ginger, Sporty, Scary, Baby, and Posh...The Spice Girls!"  
Cannons suddenly exploded and the lights came up. The first bars of "Wannabe" reverberated through Earls Court. They turned and strutted down the ramp. The music flowed into "Who Do You Think You Are."   
The crowd roared.  
Backstage they quickly changed so that they could get to there table for the award presentations. Serena wore a long gold shimmering dress, with no straps. Mina wore a "Jessica Rabbit" type dress. Raye wore a short black dress, with lace wing things at the bottom. Lita C wore a long brown dress, with black strips curving from the bottom to the middle. And Lita B wore a colorful pant and coat unsomble.  
  
As "Wannabe" was announced as the Best Single they all gave a scream of delight and hugged.  
Later, "Say You'll Be There" won Best Video.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Serena pulled out her key to Her and Dariens new apartment. For the next 9 days, this would be where she is sleeping. And tonight would be the first night sleeping here. She unlocked the door and walked in. "Darien?" Serena called. No answer. She walked about the apartment. 'I love this place.' She thought, then she walked into the bedroom, and saw Darien still sleeping 'what is he doing? Its 1 in the afternoon!' she thought, then she jumped onto the bed.  
  
"huh, what?" Darien looked around sleepily  
"wake up! Its 1:00 in the afternoon." Serena said  
"Serena! What are you doing here?" Darien asked, hugging her.  
"well, this is were I live...and I have the next 9 days off." Serena said smiling.  
"really! That's great." Darien said.  
"Okay, now get up. We have a party to go to." Serena said pulling him outta bed.  
  
  
SpiceWorld, was going to be the name of the Spice Girl's movie. It was to chronicle a week in the lives of the Spice Girls. Including rehearsals, recording sessions, press confrerences, photo shoots and interveiws-in the lead-up to there first-ever live concert. At the Royal Albert Hall. There were going to be cameo appearances from Elton John, Bob Geldof, Jennifer Saunders, Jonathan Ross, and Elvis Costello.  
Richard E. Grant had be cast as there manic and stress-out manager, "Clifford." Alan Cumming was to play the role of "Piers," the hapless documentary maker. Meatloaf got the role of the Spice Girl's bus driver, and Roger Moore had the role of the Big Boss Man. The six-week shoot was due to start on the ninth of August.  
  
Prince Charles invited the Spice Girls to perform at the Prince's Trust concert in Manchester to raise funds for his favorite charities.  
"Maybe he'll invite us for tea," whispered Lita B. as they waited in the foyer for Prince Charles to arrive.  
"If only I could meet Princess Diana," said Raye.  
"And the boys," added Serena  
According to the papers, Baby Spice was Prince William's favorite and a poster of Serena had replaced Pamela Anderson on the wall of his room at Eton.  



	22. Chapter 22

Six weeks were set aside for the filming of Spiceworld, The Movie. There very first scene on the opening day of the filming was at a manor house on the outskirts of Tokyo. Hair and make-up took a few hours before they settled around a large table in a paneled dining room.  
  
Despite the secrecy surrounding locations, they had a running battle with the paparazzi, who were desperate to get the first shots of the Spice Girls on location.  
  
The girls had a lot of troble with there lines. Especially Mina and Lita B. There was really only one moment in which they felf the movie came close to being emotionally honset and real. It was at night, beside the thames, when the Spice Girls seemed on the verge of splitting up after an argument.  
As they sat on a park bench eating hot chips, they contemplated wether they'd changed since they became famous. Raye claimed to be still the same, although her tastes had become more expensive. The major difference, Mina said, was that they now worried about different things.   
In the past they had lived hand-to-mouth never quite knowing where the next meal or paycheck was coming from.   
Now they talked about hit singles and chart positiions.   
Money was no long an issue.  
As the scene ended, Raye rasied the question about when this success might end.  
  
The girls virtually had no songs for the new album when filming started. They had to write these at the same time as they were doing twelve-hour days on set. A mobile recording studio had been set up in a Winnebago and in between take, they could lock themselves away and begin writing.  
Lying in bed one night, Mina came up with the first few lines of a song. She dashed downstairs and sang them into a dictaphone.  
Next Moring, at the manor house, she played them to Andy and Paul, the Absolute boys, who had earlier helped them cowrite "Who Do You Think You Are?" They picked up on the melody line and began toying with it. Mina wanted something with a motown feel.   
Lita C. eventually finished off the chorus and they had the basis for a song called "Stop."   
Later, when they had more time, the other girls came in and they helped write the verses and bridges.  
The song, "Too Much" had its beginnings while they were filming in Tokyo's docklands on a large closed set.   



	23. Chapter 23

The Spice Girls took over a mansion in the South of France to spend four weeks rehearseing for there very first live concert, at a stadium in Istanbul.  
In Spiceworld, The Movie the same scenario had been acted out at the manor house where they prepared for the films big finale at the Royal Albert Hall. In both cases they called there bolt-hole "Spice Camp".  
  
"One and Two, and Three and Four...no, no, that's not right Raye." Said Persilla, the Girls dance instructor.  
"Im sorry, I just can't seem to get my leg twist enough." Raye said.  
"Okay, Sean, would you help her out." Persilla asked him  
"yeah." He went over to Raye and started to work with her leg, and show her the movements.  
"OH, okay. Thanks Sean." Raye said after she got it.  
"You welcome." He said, then he looked at Serena, and Serena looked at him and then turned her head. He sighed.  
  
"Raye, me and Mina are going to go back home. This party is very dull. Do you wanna go?" Serena asked Raye.  
"No, thanks. Im okay. I'll see you girls later." Raye said.  
"Lita B? Lita C? Do you wanna go?" Mina asked them.  
"No, were cool. Later babes." Liat C said.  
  
"Hello Neil." Mina said,  
"Hello Miss Halliwell." Neil, the drive said.  
"We'll be going home now." Serena said  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
"Great, the paparazzi is following us." Mina said.  
"Oh, Mina, we don't want them to know where were staying at." Serena said.  
Suddenly, Neil turned into a demon driver. He was hurtling through the streets, doing U-turns and darting down backstreeets, trying to shake off the pursuers. In the beatseat Serena and Mina were hurled from one side to the other.  
  
"hahaha. Are you okay Serena." Mina asked laughing at Serena.  
"I would be if you would get off me!" Serena yelled and laughed  
They ended up loosing them and getting home safely.  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

The Spice Girls took over a mansion in the South of France to spend four weeks rehearseing for there very first live concert, at a stadium in Istanbul.  
In Spiceworld, The Movie the same scenario had been acted out at the manor house where they prepared for the films big finale at the Royal Albert Hall. In both cases they called there bolt-hole "Spice Camp".  
  
"One and Two, and Three and Four...no, no, that's not right Raye." Said Persilla, the Girls dance instructor.  
"Im sorry, I just can't seem to get my leg twist enough." Raye said.  
"Okay, Sean, would you help her out." Persilla asked him  
"yeah." He went over to Raye and started to work with her leg, and show her the movements.  
"OH, okay. Thanks Sean." Raye said after she got it.  
"You welcome." He said, then he looked at Serena, and Serena looked at him and then turned her head. He sighed.  
  
"Raye, me and Mina are going to go back home. This party is very dull. Do you wanna go?" Serena asked Raye.  
"No, thanks. Im okay. I'll see you girls later." Raye said.  
"Lita B? Lita C? Do you wanna go?" Mina asked them.  
"No, were cool. Later babes." Liat C said.  
  
"Hello Neil." Mina said,  
"Hello Miss Halliwell." Neil, the drive said.  
"We'll be going home now." Serena said  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
"Great, the paparazzi is following us." Mina said.  
"Oh, Mina, we don't want them to know where were staying at." Serena said.  
Suddenly, Neil turned into a demon driver. He was hurtling through the streets, doing U-turns and darting down backstreeets, trying to shake off the pursuers. In the beatseat Serena and Mina were hurled from one side to the other.  
  
"hahaha. Are you okay Serena." Mina asked laughing at Serena.  
"I would be if you would get off me!" Serena yelled and laughed  
They ended up loosing them and getting home safely.  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

"Darien! Mom, Dad, Amy, Michelle, Amara, Sammy! Over here!" Serena waved down her family and 4 friends at the airport. She invited them to come to istanbul and watch the concert.  
"Hi Serena." Amara said giving her a hug  
"Hi Amara!" Serena said  
"So where are we staying at? Michelle asked  
"the Hyatt Regency. The nicest hotel in Istanbul." Serena said.  
"Okay, well lets get out bags, and catch a taxi." Amy said.  
"Amy! Dear. We travel in Limos! Hehe" Serena said.  
  
"Serena! This isn't a Hotel! This is a house!" Serena's mom said as she walked into her, Sammys and Serena's dads room.  
"Well, would you like to stay in someplace disgusting. Honestly mom, live it up," Serena said.  
"Okay, Amy, Michelle, Amara your room is down the hall. Come on." Serena said as she lead them down the hall.   
"SURPRISE!" Mina, Lita C., Raye, Sean, Brian, and Trevor yelled.  
"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Amy said.  
"Its been s long since we've seen you." Mina said giving Amy a hug  
"Hi Girls and Boys." Said Michelle.  
"okay, now that we've gotten all aquantied, lets party!" said Serena.  
  
  
Everyone arrived at the stadium three hours before the concert. Mina was worrying. 'what if I missed the cue, what if I fell over, or forgot the routine?'. Raye could see this. "Mina, it doesen't really matter if you do it wrong or not," she said. "They're here to see you-with your big hair and your Girl Power signs. They don't care about the rest."  
The show opened up with a big production version of "If U Can't Dance". They had to stand behind a huge metal door that lifted mechanically amid bursts of smoke and fireworks. The first chords sounded from the band and the ramp began to lift. But instead of going up, it swung forward and almost decapitated them. At the last second, they had to duck benth it.  
  
As the concert ended, they bounced offstage, dripping with perspiration.  
"That was unbelievable," said Raye  
"Oh My God" Serena said  
Lita C looked ready to do it all over again.  
"Did you hear them singing 'Wannabe'? Mina said.  
Simon patted Mina on the back. "Well done. You've really got ove r this hurdle."  
  
"Congradulations Girls!" said Darien  
"Yeah, you were great!" Amy said  
"Thank-you very much!" said Lita C.  
  
"Oh Darien. This is the best night of my life. Being up there gave me such a rush." Serena said hugging him.  
"Im glad your happy Serena." Darien said.  
"whats wrong?" asked Serena.  
"nothing, I've just been so lonely lately." Darien said,  
"Aren't they taking care of you." Serena asked  
"Its not the same as having someone to hold and kiss," Darien said.  
"I think we should take a break. Just until things get alittle less hectic." Darien finished.  
"What?" Serena asked sighletly.  
"It'll do us both good." Darien said.  
"If that's what you want Darien, I guess I'll see you someother time. Have a nice trip home!" Serena said, getting up and running back inside.  
"Hey Serena, whats wrong." Sean asked grabbing her.  
"Let me go!" Serena said breaking from his graps, and running out the door.  
"Serena, wait!" Sean shouted following her.  



	26. Chapter 26

Serena enterd her hotel room. Laid on the bed and cried.  
"Serena, let me in." Sean said  
She got up and opend the door.  
"what happened?" he asked  
"He..He..he broke-up with me." Serena said  
"Oh, Serena im so sorry." Sean said hugging her.  
  
"I just can't believe it. We've been together for so long. We live together now...how could he do this." Serena said with her head in her hands.  
Sean brought over some wine for her and him.  
"Maybe he thought its time to move on." Sean said.  
"I don't know." Serena said.  
"And maybe we could have something now." Sean said.  
Serena looked up at him, he set his glass down, walked over to her and bend down to her and kissed her. He stopped, and looked at her like 'should I stop'. She then kissed him again. He then picked her up, and carried her over to her bed, then lied her down, he then crawled up next to her, they wrapped there arms around each other and kissed again.   
Serena was thinking about Darien, how much she loved him, all the good times they've been through, and the bad ones, and how each time they fought she would do something stupid and make him laugh, and she loved to hear him laugh. She then relized what she was doing. She pulled away from Sean, and started to cry.  
"What wrong, meatball head?" Sean asked her.  
"Sean, im sorry, I can't do this. I love you as a friend and nothing more. Im sorry." Serena said getting up.  
"Its alright. I guess I just need to get through my head that you and darien will always be meant to be." Sean saind. "Im sorry for taking advantage of this sistuation.  
"No, it was me too. I just wish this wasen't happening." Serena said.  
"Well, I'd better go. I'll stop by later tonight okay?" Sean said.  
"Okay, bye Sean." Serena said giving him a hug.  
Sean left, and went back to the party.  
  
Darien was chatting with Amara, when Sean pushed him outside.  
"What are you doing, man?" Darien asked.  
"What are YOU doing!? Breaking up with Serena! How messed up are you?!" Sean screamed at Darien.  
"What are you talking about? She's free now, you can have her. Like you always wanted." Darien muttered  
"I'd rather have her happy than with me. And shes happiest with you. Why'd you do it?" Sean asked  
"Because, it seemed she was so busy, and that she needed her space to do all of this." Darien said.  
"Oh My God. Did you know that all she ever talks about is you. How much she misses you and everything. You can't just ruin a relationship like yours because you have asumtions. For christ sakes," Sean said. "You love her, and she loves you. I know I could never take your place Dairen. You still love her don't you?" Sean asked.  
"Of course I do! She's the only reason im living." Darien said.  
"Well, then go apologise!" Sean said.  
"No, I'll let her cool off. I'll talk to her tomorrow morning." Darien said.  
"okay, you can sleep in our room tonight." Sean said.  
"Thanks Sean." Dairen said.  
"Your welcome." Sean Replied.  



	27. Chapter 27

Darien got up early in the morning, got some lovey white and red roses, and wrote a card out to Serena.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...no answer...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK....still no answer.  
"Serena, its Darien. I came to apologize." Darien said.  
"She's gone." Sean said.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Darien asked.  
"I just found out, the girls had to leave at 5:00am. And we need to check out soon." Sean said.  
"Oh." Darien said.  
"Don't worry Darien, you guys live togther. She'll be flying home in a couple of weeks." Sean said,  
"And I'll have the biggest suprize waiting." Darien said, going to the room, and started packing.  
  
Mina has been having a lot of trouble lately. She has had bulimia for the past week, and a lot of depression. And Simon woulden't give her any time off. She called the Spice Girls lawyer to know where she stood.  
"Im conisdering leaving the Spice Girls but I know to know where I stand."  
Andrew and Charles, the Spice Girl's lawyers looked worried.  
"At the very least I want to be able to go back to Simon and say, 'Listen, I WILL be taking a week off.' "  
As Andrew began explaining her legal position, she began to realize that she had forgotten who held the power. The Girls Did. She also came ot the conclusion that she didn't want to leave the group. Instead, she wanted to get rid of Simon Fuller.  
The Phone rang, It was Lita B.   
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said.  
"We Should sack Simon Fuller." Mina replied.  
"I know." Lita said.  
"I'm with our lawyer right now."  
"I'm coming over."  
She arrived withen an hour.  
"So Lets do it."  
  
That night, Lita B. and Mina flew to Rotterdam. Finding an excuse to get the girls to Mina's room, they broke the news.  
"We want to sack Simon."  
They all looked at each other.  
"Yeah, lets do it," they roared in agreement.  
"We'll survive."  
"Yeah. I know. But what about the next week or the week after?"  
"We'll jump off those bridges when we come to them."  
The five of them made a pact that they'd stick together regardless of the consequences. There was no backing out.  
At 9:00 in the moring, Simon knew, he was fired.  



	28. Chapter 28

Serena opend the door to her apartment. Darien said on a message that he had moved out, and left the key with the receptionist. She looked around, things looked different with Dariens stuff gone. She walked into the bedroom, and what she saw surpirsed her.  
  
Red, White, Yellow, and Pink rose petals all on her bed. The room was only lit with candle light. There was some of the most expensive champange next to the bed. Just then, Darien opened the bathroom door, and came out with a rose in one hand, and a velvet box in another. And wearing a black tuxedo.  
"Darien, what...whats going on? What are you doing here." Serena asked. He put a finger up to her lips, as oif telling her love more than anything else in this wold. Im happy when your happy. I hope that I get honor of being by your side for the rest of my life.   
Serena Lee Tsukino. Will you be my bride, will you marry me?"   
Darien asked looking deep into Serena's crying eyes.  
"Yes! Oh Darien! I'd say yes 100 times!" Serena got down on her knees and hugged him. They kissed. He then took the sliver ring, with 5 diamonds, and a ball of gold bewteen each of them, and gently slid it on her finger, then kissed it.  
Darien then put on some slow songs and they danced awhile. Then, he pulled her over to the bed, and kissed her forehead leading down to her neck. He then stopped and poored them some champage. Serena giggled cos the bubbles tickeled her nose as she drank it. When they were done with there glasses,   
they kissed again, Darien and Serena they kissed and started to undress each other.   
Darien they stopped.  
"Are you sure, Serena?" Darien asked.  
"Yes. I've been waiting for this moment forever. I'm fully ready now. I love you." Serena said.  
"Im ready too." Darien said and kissed her again.  
They made love that night, for the first time. And they were happy they lost there virginity to each other.  
  
The next morning, Mina's came over to pick up Serena. They had tea and toast in the kitchen and it felt like the old days when the Spice Girls used to refuel at Serena's before knoto be quite. He then got down on one knee.  
"Serena, I was a fool to break-up with you. I love you more then life its self. I cherish everyday with you. I've loved you since the day I saw you. You are the light in my life, the one thing I truly cking on record company doors.  
"Serena, what is that?" Mina asked.  
Serena blushed.  
"That's not a...engagment ring is it?" she asked  
Serena nodded.  
"oh my god! Serena!" Mina hugged her, then they called all the other girls over, so Serena could show off her ring.  



	29. Chapter 29

The girls flew to Rome for some TV shows, and interveiws. There were hundreds of fans outside the hotle and they chanted all night, calling there names.  
When they woke the next morning they were still there.  
"SERENNNA! SERENNNA!"  
"RAYYYEEE RAYYYEEE!"  
  
Later that day, Mina, Lita B. and Serena went shopping. Serena quickly decided she wanted to have the wedding there.  
"Its so beautiful here. It has sucha a positive engery." Serena said.  
While they were in a Prada shop, a crowd gathered outside. They finished up standing on the balcony. The narrow road had been completely blocked by fans who wanted to catch a glimpse of them. Later that night they went clubbing with some of there bodyguards. They polished off seventy-five belinis (champage and peach juice) and danced the night away.  
  
  
Back in Tokyo, one of the girls last offical engagements of the year was guaranteed to blow away any cobwebs and get the heart racing. 7 thousand fans gathered in Toyko's Chrystal Square. For the world premiere of SpiceWorld, The Movie.  
As the limousines pulled up, Raye stepped out first and Mina followed. All of them were dressed in identical pinstripe suits and Mina had a big cigar. They loved the fact that they looked the same.  
"Mina, over here! Over here!"  
"This way, Baby!"  
"Give us a smile, Posh."  
"One more, Sporty."  
'This must be as good as it gets' they all thought.  
  
"Everyone. I'm inviting you all to our place for Christmas. So, who all is coming?" Serena asked.  
"We Are," Said all the girls "We can bring dates right?" Mina Lita C. asked.  
"Of Course!" Serena said.  
"Im defently going to be there." Said Amy  
"We can go" said Michelle, refering to her, Amara, Samantha, and Hotaru.  
"We can make it." said the 3 starlights.  
"Great! Now, I just have to ask my parents, and Molly and Melvin." Serena said.  
"Okay, now, you all are going to come to my New Years party, right?" Mina asked.  
"Yes! We already told you!" they all roared. And then laughed.  
"okay, now, for shopping buddys. Put your hand in the box, and lets see who we all get." Samantha said.  
Raye got Amara, Mina got Lita B, Lita got Amy, Serena got Michelle, Samantha got Hotaru, Dariengot Sean, and Trevor got Brian.  
"Christmas in in 2 days! Lets go!" Shouted Serena. 


	30. Chapter 30

Serena got home to her apartment before Darien did. She lied all of her presents out on the bed, and checked who she got, and who she didn't.  
  
Darien: Rolex Watch, and a $500 gift certificate for Circute City.   
Mom: A dimond bracelet, and a $50 certificate for Bath and Body Works.  
Dad: TV, and a $100 certificate for Good Guys  
Sammy: Playstation  
Mina: a Marilyn Monroe DVD collection set, and a pearl bracelet.  
Raye: Candles, and a $200 certificate for Gucci.  
Lita C: A new Addias tracksuit, and cooking supplies.  
Lita B: Candles, Insence, and a &100 gift certificate for Spells and Charms  
Amy: A new laptop, with a DVD up-grade.  
Michelle: A new violin  
Amara: Seat Covers, and a paint job certificate for Macco  
Sean: DVD player, 2 DVDS   
Trevor: Dr. Reganlads phiolsiphy collection set.  
Brian: Drum set  
Samantha: necklace, and earring set.  
Hotaru: all 5 spice dolls, and $100 for Toys R Us  
Molly : TV/VCR, 2 movies  
Melvin: DVD player, 2 movies.  
  
After she wrapped everything up, she put them all under the tree, and took a long nap.  
  
Christmas...  
  
Everyone arrived at about 10:00. They all loved there presents. After they opened them all, they gave a christmas toast, and had christmas lunch. At about 5:00 they all left.  
"This was the best christmas, Darien." Serena said hugging him. "I love the new bedroom set, and necklace." "I love you." Darien said. "And I, love you" Serena said. "Merry Christmas" they both said. And kissed.  



	31. Chapter 31

"Five minutes, girls" said the production assistant. She had a walkie-takie in on had, and a clipboard in the other. They were backstage at the Point in Dublin, preparing for the first concert of the world tour. Outside the arena there were six thousand fans waiting for them.  
The production assistant appeared again. "We're ready for you now."  
The five of them stood together backstage behind the screen and began a little chant that had become part of the buildup. They would repeat over and over, "Tonights going to be great!" getting louder and louder.  
  
The Music to "If You Can't Dance" was playing, slowly building up in volume, until the crowd was at a fever pitch. The screen in front of them consisted of two massive doors that slid back as though they were part of a spaceship.  
The 5 of them stood in a lone. Mina was at the end, beside Raye, Lita B. was in the middle, then Serena, then Lita C. next to her.  
Suddenluy, the voice of William Shatner filled the auditorium as he recited the opening lines to Star Trek. Only this time they had been rewritten with a Girl Power theme that had them voyaging "where no woman had been before."  
The doors slowly opened and the crowd roared. What a rush! They held themseleves perfectly still, silently counting down 12 bars of eight. The timing had to be perfect.  
  
They strutted down to the edge of the stage.   
This was a totally different show from Istanbul. It had a space-age theme and loads of videographics and special effects. It had three costume changes in the first thirty minutes.  
They ended the show with Mama and came back onstage to do an encore of "Viva Forver, Never Give Up" and "We Are Family."  
Mina's voice began echoing through the arena: "Spice Girls, calling Spice Girls. Return to the mother ship."  
There were loud booms from fireworks and the drums started beating. They all pretended to be pulled backward up the ramp as though being sucked into the mother ship. Playfully spinning around and sometimes crashing into one another, they dragged the final scene out, not wanting to leave. Then the doors slowly began sliding shut. It was over.  
  
From Ireland, they flew by private jet to Switzerland from a concert in Zurich. From they moved on to Frankfurt. A coach met them at the airport and drove them to the hotel. Mina sat by herself with Raye in the seat opposite and Mel C. in front. Serena and Lita B. were sitting together. Light rain began falling a trickeled down the window.  
The Girls had began talking about what they'd do after September. "First, I'm taking a long holiday," said Lita B.  
"Me too," echoed Raye. She was flicking through music magazines.  
"But we can't leave it too long," said Lita C. "We have to keep the ball rolling."  
There were tentative plans to extend the world tour to Asia and Australia. On top of this, the two Litas had talked about each doing a solo project. There was no sugguestion of the group splitting up. They would simply do individual things and then come back together as the Spice Girls.  
  
The rain had grown heavier. Mina watched the pedestrians huddled under umbrellas or dashing between shop doorways. A businessman held a briefcase above his head and dashed to a waiting taxi.  
"I'm thining about not countining after September," Mina said. Staring out the window. The others suddenly stopped talking.  
"What?"  
"Well, I'm not sure. I'm just thinking...."  
"Why? What are you going to do?" asked Lita C.  
"I don't know. I just think September would be a nice place to finish. Don't you think? In front of our home crowd..."  
She threw it out there but nobody reacted. The girls simply assumed that she was joking or having a bad hair day.  
She said nothing more, but she now realized that none of the others had any thoughts of calling it quits after the world tour.  



	32. Chapter 32

On the ninth of March, Mina sat in a dressing room in Milan, waiting to go onstage. She suddenly announced: "I am definitely going to leave after Chrystal Rose Stadium in September."  
There was a silence.  
"Why do you want to leave?" asked Raye  
"I've had enough. I just want to finish with a big finale at Chrystal Rose."  
Again, there was a long uncomfortable silence. She coulden't look at the girls.  
"This feels like a Take That moment," said Lita C. "Is this how it was when Robbie left? Are you doing a Robbie on us?"  
"No. I'm not. I'm going to stick this out until September. I am com, tted to the band."  
She didn't define a reason for leaving. It was a combination of things-a mass of emotions. She was in this for the fun of being young. She was growing up now, she wanted to go to school, and grow-up and have a family.  
  
  
The next day they flew to Marseilles, in France. On the surface, things carried on as usual, but she sensed that the girls felt hurt and let down. This was understandable. They had been so close. They had shared the same dream. They had been clear about what they wanted. They had fought for it together and broken through. Now deep down they felt as if she were abandoning them.  
Inside, Mina was also crying. The marriage was over and it was almost like a grieving process. But she hoped that until September and long afterward, they could all remain friends. Then she would wish them luck as they carried on without her. In many ways she felt that that there friendships might have an ever greater chance because they could go back to being mates than bussiness partners.  
In the weeks that followed, quite naturally, the group began to rebalance itself. The four girls became closer and continued planning for the future. It seemed both strange and sad knowing that she woulden't be a part of these plans, but she knew this was a stage in the process of withdrawing.  
  
Spiceworld, had entered the Billboard Top 200 album chart in the US at number eight. With SPICE still selling well, it gave them two albums in the top twenty-a rare achievement. Spiceworld, the movie, had grossed $11.3 million in the first 5 days of its US release.  
  
As the weeks went on, Mina's clothing choices toned down, as did her make-up. She had on of the stylist change her hair. He took out the blonde streaks and lighted it to a honey color.  
  
A few days later, Mina chatted quietly with Kenny Ho in the corner of the dressing room. She wanted to change her bustier costume, which she wore for "Wannabe".  
"I suppose I could wear my 'Girl Power' dress," she said to Kenny. "But I don't know if I really want to." At the same time, she held up a long black Versace dress, with a red layer at the high neck.  
She glanced up and realized that Lita B. was watching her. At that moment, Lita finally realized that Mina had grown up and to move on.  
She wore that Versace dress that night.  



	33. Chapter 33

Mina read a book about a woman who died from Breast Cancer. It touched her a lot. She decided that she would help promote Breast Cancer awarence. On May 22 Mina flew to Helsinki. That afternoon, there PA, Tor Williamson, annouced that News at Ten wanted to interview Mina about breast cancer.  
"They're flying a film crew to Helsinki. It isn't a Spice Girl promotion-it's a really heavyweight piece."  
Mina felt especially enthusiastic. The ITN late-eveing news reached a large audience and only did very serious pieces. Mina could make an improtant point about breast cancer and warn young women of the need to be vigilant.  
  
ITN was so keen that they told Tor it would only take 10 mins. Surley, Mina could squeeze them in after the concert. However, they haden't all agreed that she could do it. As it turned out, they ran out of time to do the interveiw that night.  
"Mina, they've asked if you can do it tomorrow back in Japan," said Tor  
Hesitantly, she agreed. She desperately wanted to do it, particularly having read Ruth Picardie's book. Here was a chance to send out a very positive message.  
After the concert, they were ferrid to the airport and boarded a private jet for the flight back to Japan. There was a strange vibe on the plane. No one spoke. Mina didn't want to mention the ITN interveiw. Far better to let everyone sleep on it. She was sure they'd feel better about in in the morning. On May 27, Mina wrote this in her diary:  
  
I am totally deflated. I don't believe it. I've just heard the news that the ITN interview has been canceled. The girls want me to wait till September. I can't wait. The story is out now. Forget the band, this is about saving lives. This is about alerting young women to the dangers of breast cancer. I feel as though someone has flicked on a switch and the train that I boarded has suddenly been sent onto a different track, totally out of control.  
  
I can't understand why the girls won't let me do the interview. What has happened to us? We are in such a different place from where we started...Is it me or them who is different? All I know is that I have loved and lost. I give up. It's not the same. My heart is breaking. I can't do this anymore. Whatever the motivation for their decision, it isn't the right one for me. Something inside me has died. I feel sick. I know they can do it without me. Forget the rest of the European tour! Forget the America! Forget Chrystal Rose Stadium! Ginger Spice is no more. She has left the band.  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

Wednesday, May 27th the girls performed on the National Lottery show without Mina. They explaiend that she had a tummy bug and sent a very convincing "get well" message on the air.  
Raye tried to call her that day, but she felt to distressed to talk. That night, Mina packed a few things from her house, she coulden't stay in Japan. Her and her Brother took a flight out to Paris.   
  
The next eveing, Mina sat on her bed and flicked on the televison. A photograph of her filled the screen.  
"Speculation is rife of a split withen the Spice Girls. This follows as night's National Lottery show ehn Mina Halliwell, better known as Ginger Spice. A spokesperson for the all-girl band explained that Mina was unwell, but the press are speculating on a rift in the group. Mina has not been seen publicly since the girls performance at a concert in Helsinki on Thursday night..."  
  
On Thursday, the twenty-eighth of May, Mina started a video Diary.  
"Its Thursday the 28th of May, and I am in Paris. Yesterday I left the Spice Girls. I thought it would be a really good idea to record my life afterward. So much has happened and it's going to get even busier.  
At the moment I'm trying to hide from the media. I feel really anxious, with lots of mixed emotions....Please, please, I hope something good comes out of this."  
  
On June 1st, Mina turned on the TV in her hotel room in Mauritius. Hoping to find an old movie, she discovered that Sky News and CNN were both running the story. Every few minutes the Sky announcer declared, "Any moment now we'll be crossing live to hear an announcement on whether Mina Halliwell has left the Spice Girls..."  
She felt nervous.  
Juilian Turton, Mina's Lawyer, read Mina's statement outloud:  
  
"This is a message to the fans, sadly I would like to confirm that I have left the Spice Girls. This is because differences between us. I am sure the group with continue to be successful and I wish them all the best. I have no immediate plans. I wish to apologize to alkl the fans and to thank everyone who has been there.  
Lots of love, Mina  
P.S. I'll be back."  



	35. Chapter 35 *The End*

Soon after Mina left, the girls continued with the tour. Serena and Darien got married on Serena's birthday in Rome. Even though Mina left the group, she was still good friends with them all and was invited to the Wedding. "Friends first, before a band" was there motto and they stuck too it. Here's how the next few years of there lives went.  
  
Mina: Came out with her own album in 1999 "Scizophonic", a couple of them went to number 1. She also became a spokes person for Breast Cancer awarence. And she came out with a book called "If Only". In 2001, she came out with another album called "Scream if you wann go faster."  
  
Serena: Did some solo projects in 1999, and 2000. Then in April 2001 came out with her own album, "A Girl Like Me"  
  
Raye: Got married to Chad, in 1999, has a beautiful son named Brooklyn. She teamed up with Truesteppers and did a track called "out of your mind" in 2000. Her album will be out on Oct 1 2001. Her book will be out soon.  
  
Lita B.: Got married to one of the dancers, Jimmy, that was on tour in 1998 and had a daugter named Pheonix. Her and Jimmy broke up in 1999. She did some solo songs in 1998, and 1999. Her album "Hot" came out in 1999.  
  
Lita C.: Her album, Northern Star, has had the most success. In all parts of the world. It came out in 1999.  
  
SPICE GIRLS: The Spice Girls did a Christmas tour in 1999. There Album "Forever" came out in Novemeber of 2000. They haven't had a lot of success since Mina left.  
  
Overall, they are all still very close friends, you know how the song goes…"If you Wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, *Friendship Never Ends*…"  



End file.
